


The Dream

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday, tropetastic tuesday 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: Rhett makes some interesting assumptions listening to Link talk in his sleep.





	The Dream

"Rhett..." moaned Link, rousing the man in the next bed over from his slumber. Rhett blinked himself awake before turning over to face his dear friend.

"What?" he asked, stretching his back until he heard a satisfying click. He waited in silence for Link to answer, but as far as Rhett could tell, Link was fast asleep. He figured he fell back asleep waiting for Rhett to answer him. Rhett shook his head with a pursed smile. He was always jealous of how easily it was for his smaller friend to fall asleep. He turned back over and shut his eyes again.

"Mmm... Right there..." Link moaned again.

Rhett's eyes flickered open in disbelief. The man was talking in his sleep! The last time he witnessed Link doing that they were only kids. They were always hilarious to listen to. Rhett liked to try to piece his words together to find out what he was dreaming about. It was like a puzzle game.

"Oh... I like that..." Link continued, squirming slowly on his hotel bed. "I... I need more..." Rhett snickered as he listened. "More of... of that white... that white stuff..."

'White _stuff?'_  thought Rhett. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes... Yes, yes, yessss..."

Heat was beginning to rise in Rhett's cheeks as the pieces started to come together in his head.

"Gosh, Rhett..." Link continued, "You're so... good at this..."

Rhett's eyes widened as he came to a conclusion. His face was completely red at this point. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Link was having a sex dream about him! He must have been. It didn't help that the more Rhett heard Link say, the more heat gathered below his torso.

"Oh, Rhett... Thank you..."

 _'Thank you?'_ Rhett thought with a snort. _'_ _When he finishes he says thank you?!'_  Rhett tried his best not to laugh aloud. He didn't want to wake Link from his... apparently amazing dream.

"So big... but it tastes... so good..." Link continued. Rhett's eyes widened once more. The mental image of Link sucking him off sent jittering nerves from his extremities to his center, where he had been brewing something Rhett would never have expected having been started by his best friend. His fingers absentmindedly brushed against it through his briefs, sending a small, sudden wave of pleasure through his body. He jumped in surprise, and looked over at Link, making sure he didn't awaken.

He was still in the clear.

But now he had this situation he needed to take care of. It didn't feel right to Rhett to do it when Link was asleep only a couple feet's distance away. He wasn't that light of a sleeper, so there was a good chance he'd get away with it...

Rhett woke up the next morning. He was obviously frustrated from lack of relief from last night. Awake, he kept twisting and wiggling his legs under the covers as he flopped from side to side.

"You okay, man?" Link yawned. "Didn't sleep well?"

Rhett grumbled and turned to face him with exhausted eyes. "I know _you_  did," he rasped. Link furrowed his brows at the strange tone in his voice. Before he could say anything further, Rhett continued. "You were, uh, talking in your sleep again."

"Really?!" Link asked with a chuckle. "What did you hear me say?"

Rhett hesitated in thought before answering, "Enough to know I was involved." Rhett laughed nervously. "How often do you dream about me like that?"

Link giggled as he sat up in bed, still warmed by the multitudes of blankets. "Usually around my birthday, really."

Rhett cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really...? Maybe... Maybe this year you won't have to dream about it." He winked up at Link, who smiled in glee.

"You made me a giant cupcake?!" Link squeaked loudly.

"Wait, what?!"

"In my dream, you made me a giant cupcake. It had so much frosting... and a butt load of whipped cream! I had you practically spray the whole can on it, man!!" He giggled at the wonderful memory.

"I'm, I mean sure! Sure! I'll make a giant cupcake for you. No problem," Rhett said, trying to seem unaffected by this unexpected turn of events.

"What, did you think I was dreaming of something else?" Link asked, effortlessly picking up on Rhett's sudden change in mood and behavior. "What did you think I dreamt about?"

"I-I dunno! Sounded like fun, whatever it was," Rhett answered, finally getting up out of the bed.

"No, come on. Tell me!" Link whipped the blankets off of him and marched towards his friend.

"Seriously! That's it! It was nothing!"

"You're lying to me, Rhett!" Link urged, grabbing Rhett by the shoulders. "Just tell me!"

"Okay! Okay!" Rhett shouted. He saw the tiniest sparkle in Link's eyes. It was impossible to say no to those beautiful, enchanting eyes. The eyes of his lifelong best friend. He'd seen them for years on a daily basis, but this time he was really looking at them. It was overwhelming. Rhett cleared his throat, and then sighed in defeat. "It... It sounded like... Gosh..."

"Go on, Rhett. I'm listening," Link pushed, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rhett chuckled, scratching his ear lobe.

"You thought I had a sex dream, didn't you?" Link asked mockingly. Immediately, Rhett's face took a deep shade of red. "About you?!" Link burst into a fit of giggles as he wrapped his arms around his taller friend. "Hoo, man, that's funny. I can only imagine what I would've said to make you think that!"

"Yeah... well..." Rhett trailed off with a forced out laugh as he extricated himself from Link's arms. "I guess it's pretty funny." He quickly turned away and grabbed for his shower towel hanging on the door.

"Rhett?" Link called softly, stopping his friend in his tracks. Soon enough, the shorter man's arms found their way around Rhett again, clasping hands at his chest. Link stood on the tips of his toes and rasped in Rhett's ear, "You can give me anything you wanna give me for my birthday." A peck on the cheek took the frozen blond by surprise, and once again his face turned bright pink. "Anything."

Rhett turned slowly, speechless, almost afraid to look Link in the eye. When he finally did, Link only gave him a sly wink before sauntering back toward his bed. Before he could reach it all the way, Rhett launched at him, shoving and pinning him to the bed. His bearded face nuzzled down to Link's ear.

"You can open it a couple days early if you want..."


End file.
